1. Field of the Invention
The improved electrical push-pull connector relates to an improvement in the constructional elements for a push-pull connector system particularly adapted to base lamp holders. In particular, a pair of openings, holes or slots are formed through a top surface of a housing for insert thereof of electrical leads. More in particular, the subject invention pertains to an electrical push-pull connector system where a pair of vent spring members are locationally positioned within the housing or body to accept and contact the electrical leads. Still further, this invention is directed to an electrical push-pull connector wherein the pair of vent spring members are inserted into the housing or body in a manner such that they are springingly biased to contact and clamp the electrical leads which are inserted within the housing or body. In order to actuate or deactuate the power, a stem member is merely reversibly displaced in a predetermined direction for contact and non-contact with electrically conducting elements for providing a power on condition or a power off condition.
2. Prior Art
In general, electrical connectors are known in the art, however, as commonly used for lamp holders, such connectors provide a soldered connection or a screw type connection for coupling electrical leads. However, the construction of such prior art push-pull type connectors include much time in construction and are inconvenient in manufacture, since such requires a plurality of controlling manufacturing tools such as soldering irons and wrench type tools including screwdrivers and associated hardware to complete the construction.
In general, the conventional methods of manufacture provide limited applicability and further provide a low quality push-pull connector.
Other prior art push through type switched lamp holders provide for soldering or threaded connections and are used to fasten and electrically couple electric wires onto a brass conductor. Such prior art connectors include various spring members arranged in the lamp holder, however, these prior art electrical connectors provide a complicated design which increases the costs of labor.
Conventional switched lamp holder connectors have been connected by screw or threaded connection and have been used for a number of decades without any substantial improvement. Prior art known to the Applicant include West German patent application Nos. 1911887; and, 2250456. Additionally, Great Britain patent application No. 2040608 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,856; 2,283,405; 3,125,392; 2,713,668; and, 4,257,664 all direct themselves to similar types of connectors but such are not adapted to mate with switches on lamp holders.